Accidental Text
by srobbinstorres
Summary: Arizona gets really drunk and sends a text message to the wrong person, thus resulting in the best day she's had at work. Rated M for language and possible steamy scenarios.


**This is an idea I've had in my head all day - well it's purely based on my own fantasies ;-) Perfect opportunity to turn it into a Calzona story - ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from Grey's Anatomy, although I wish Sara Ramirez was mine. **

* * *

Arizona was sitting in her office and wishing for a night she could let loose. She hadn't had a night out in so long due to work taking over her life. Perks of being a Paediatrics attending, right? She loved those tiny humans, but she deserved a night out. To let loose. To escape from reality for a couple of hours. She wondered if her best friend Teddy knew of a party, or even just a random night out, so she decided to send Teddy a text message.

**Hey Teds, know of anything going on tonight? I am in dire need of tequila. Lots of it.**

**Ari, you are in luck. I was invited to a friend's 30th tonight and I was told that I could bring a guest. It's about half an hour from here, but if you want to come - we can go in halves for a cab and make a night out of it?**

**I'm in! **

**Great, I'll be at yours at say, 8?**

**Awesome, see you! I am super excited!**

With excitement coursing through her body, Arizona skipped out of her office and bumped right into Dr. Calliope Torres. She didn't see Callie turning around the corner, and she blushed furiously when she realised that person she had bumped into was the one who she was crushing on - massively. Callie tenderly touched Arizona on her shoulder and asked if she was okay. "Oh yes, much more than okay!", replied Arizona. Callie raised her right eyebrow in response. Arizona internally groaned - those eyebrows. "Why may that be?", asked Callie. Arizona grinned and said "I am really looking forward to a super awesome night out! Apparently Teddy was invited to a 30th party tonight, and she's taking me as her guest".

"Lucky you, I'm stuck here and I have an 8 hour surgery to do tonight. I could really use some tequila.", Callie said with a sigh. Arizona squeezed Callie's arm and said "I'll have a shot or twenty for you", and then walked off as her shift was finishing up and she had to go home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

At around 7.30pm, Arizona was all ready to rock on and she was waiting for Teddy to turn up in a cab. She decided to sit on her couch and enjoy a glass of wine, when her phone rang, indicating a new text message had come through.

**Hey Ari, I'm in the driveway! Get your arse here now - tequila won't wait for us!**

Arizona chuckled and grabbed her handbag. Tonight will totally rock! She ran downstairs and went out of the building to see Teddy standing beside the cab with a bottle of tequila in her hand. Arizona laughed at the sight, then Teddy said "What are you laughing at?". "Just you and your tequila. I swear you're starting to become Yang", replied Arizona. Teddy shrugged and said "Well, you know us carido people...we love our tequila". They then jumped into their cab, and Teddy told the driver where to go to.

"Teds, who's this person throwing the party?"

"He's an old school mate of mine. I was surprised when he sent me an invite to his party."

"Oh really...? What's his name?"

"Henry. Yes, that Henry."

"So..."

"No! Arizona, nothing is going to happen! Speaking of which, what's the go with you and that woman you've been sleeping with?"

Arizona shrugged and said "It's just purely sex, which we're both happy with. There's no strings attached."

The taxi arrived at its destination, and Teddy and Arizona both got out after paying the fare. They walked up to the house, and Teddy looked at Arizona and grinned. "Ready for tonight, Ari?". "Fuck yes, bring it!", proclaimed Arizona.

As the night continued and both ladies were having a merry time. Arizona was so drunk and she was also horny. She sent a text message to Nina, which said "I reaaaaaaalllllyyyyyy want to kiss you right now". She did not realise that she had accidentally sent the message to Callie, as she was beyond intoxicated. She did not notice that Nina failed to reply to her text message as she was too inebriated.

* * *

The following morning, Arizona dragged her sorry self into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and she was desperate for coffee. She had never felt so hungover in her entire life, and she was regretting the number of tequila shots she took the night before.

Arizona walked up to the coffee cart and ordered her usual when Callie rocked up next to her.

"Big night, Arizona?"

Arizona groaned and said "Oh gosh, don't remind me. It's so hazy - I can hardly remember anything!".

The barista handed Arizona her coffee and she said "Anyway Callie, I'm going to my office so I can drink this and then die". Callie chuckled, "Sounds like fun. Hey, speaking of drunk people, a friend of mine went out last night and she sent me a very interesting drunken text message". "Oh I hope I didn't send any last night. Might be a good thing that I can't remember where I put my phone", grimaced Arizona.

Arizona then walked to her office with coffee in hand, albeit being slow and avoiding conversation with other people. She just wasn't in the mood. She wanted today to be over. As she got into her office, she remembered that she had a 4 hour surgery to prepare for, so she immediately got to work. The coffee helped her hangover immensely, and she was glad for that. Praise the coffee gods!

* * *

The surgery was successful, and Arizona was feeling rather elated with herself. She totally rocked the OR, and she knew she was awesome. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest on-call room. She felt something really soft on her lips. The other person's lips were so soft that she wanted to keep on kissing. Those lips felt so addictive. But alas, who the hell was she kissing?! She opened her eyes and realised it was Callie and she tensed up until Callie ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "Oh gods, I am in heaven", thought Arizona. She kissed Callie back and they got lost into each other for what felt like hours, but only a mere few minutes.

Arizona pulled back as she did not want to but she had to find out why this happened. She looked right into Callie's amazing brown eyes and nearly got herself lost into them then she said "Callie, what's going on?".

Callie smirked and said "That drunk friend I told you about? That was you".

Arizona was gobsmacked. "No, you're bullshitting me!".

Callie then pulled out her iPhone and opened up the text message to show Arizona, and said "See, this was what you sent me last night".

Holy fucking hell. How did that happen?!


End file.
